


Seaside.

by DeadOnHerFeet



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Set in Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadOnHerFeet/pseuds/DeadOnHerFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle does not escape with Daryl, Rick and Maggie after the fight at Woodbury (Made to Suffer). He is being kept chained up as bait to bring the prison group back. Not long after all this goes down, a young girl who claims to be part of the prison group is brought in and chained up in the same room.<br/>Merle has to make it okay, somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE. 
> 
> had this fix sitting around on my laptop for a while, I wanted to explore Merles character a little.  
> Tell me what you think xoxo

They brought in the girl two days after the prison attacked Woodbury. She had a lot of fight in her, kicking and punching and biting and clawing at their faces. They had to knock her out to get her chained up, handcuffed her to a pipe and left her on the floor. She didn’t wake up for a few hours, and when she did, the first thing she did was try to escape. Yanking at the handcuffs violently, making her wrist bleed. I knew exactly what she was going through, the fear of being left to rot there, being forgotten and abandoned and dying slow. It was pointless, she could tug all she wanted, it wasn’t going to work. I told her so. She didn’t pay me an ounce of attention. 

They came back, surrounded her, she was mouthing off at them all, screaming about how she’d kill them when she got out of this. They just laughed at her, mocking and harsh. The girl was scared, growling and baring her teeth. That’s what Daryl did when he was scared. He wouldn’t hide, wouldn’t shake, he would lash out and attack. That’s what that girl was trying to do. The Governor came in, gave me a smile that made my stomach turn, but he didn’t linger on me, he strutted right over to join the others who were crowding around the girl.  
‘Got a mouth on her hasn’t she?’ He smiled, kneeling down to where she was chained and leaning in close to her. Too close. She smacked him and I chuckled. She had just made everything ten times worse for herself but it didn’t matter because that red handprint she had left on his left cheek had been worth it. 

They drugged her with something, injected it right into a vein in her neck. She squirmed away and yelled but someone clapped a hand over her mouth and muffled her out. I watched, I didn’t want too, but I knew The Governor had brought the girl in here with me for a reason. It wasn’t a space issue, he wanted me to watch, and I wouldn’t disappoint. I knew what was going to happen to her before she did. I remembered what he had done to the pretty farm girl I had brought in with the Chinaman. This girl was drugged and chained up ready. She was in for the full ride. 

They ripped off her clothes, laughing and wolf-whistling as they did I heard more muffled yelling, One of them had their hand clapped over her mouth still.  
She was naked. Torn-up clothes scattered across the room. She had stopped trying to yell now and instead she had started sobbing, her eyes darting around at them in sheer panic, trying to curl up, cover herself. But they kept pulling her arms off herself and prising her legs open. The drugs had started to kick in, and she started to become weaker, less resistant. 

‘Do what you want with her boys, just remember to share.’ 

He didn’t leave the room. No, the sick fucker walked over to where I was chained up and watched as his men did their business, ramming themselves into the girl as hard and as fast as they could while her attempts to push them off became more and more futile. 

She eventually fell limp, limbs going floppy, her head lulled sideways and her eyes fixed on me, they were desperate, and tears were still leaking out the corners. I made sure I didn’t stop staring back at her eyes. It seemed an important thing to do for her. They continued even after she stopped fighting, one of them grabbed her head back and forced open her mouth, he must have got tired of waiting to get between her legs.

It seemed like hours before they stopped. It must have felt even longer for her. They all stood up, pulling up their pants and doing their belts up, laughing and panting and talking about what a dirty little slut she was. One of the spat on her limp body, adding to the mixture of other bodily fluids that coated her. Her head had rolled back to the side, but she wasn’t looking at me this time, her eyes were shut tightly and she was shaking. 

I thought she would try and move once they had left, try to cover herself, sit herself up at least. But she didn’t. She just lay there and shook.  
I weren’t dumb enough to ask the girl if she was okay. Instead I took my own shirt off to give to her, I had to rip it to get it off the handcuffs, and it was dirty and smelly and bloodstained but I figured it would be better than nothing. 

I whistled to get her attention. She opened one of her eyes and looked over at me. I threw the shirt over to her and she reached out a shaking hand and dragged it over herself. 

‘You got a name, princess?’ I asked her. My voice sounded strange, to soft for the room were such rough things had happened. I wasn’t used to making my voice sound so gentle. I naturally sounded gruff, mean, but I could get my voice to sound calming too, it just something a kids gotta learn when he’s dumped with a baby brother and two loud alcoholic parents. 

‘Alex’ she whispered. Opening her eyes to look over at me again. Her eyes were bloodshot and her pupils were blown wide, courtesy on whatever drug they had forced into her bloodstream.

‘Alright Alex,’ I began, shuffling as close towards her as I could get with my one good hand chained to a pipe on the other side of the room, ‘you ain’t gunna have ta be in here for long. See I got a brother, and he’s out looking for me right now, and when he and his group get here, they’ll get you out too.’ 

In all honest I doubted that they would be out looking for me. They were under threat from Woodbury now, they had bigger problems and they hadn’t hesitated to leave me behind the first time around. But it was the only thing I had say to comfort her. 

She squinted at me slightly, shuffling under the folds of my ripped shirt she was using as a blanket. ‘Merle?’ she asked, or stated, I’m not sure which. I don’t think she knew either. ‘You Daryl’s brother?’

‘You know my brother?’

She nodded slightly, it looked like it was a lot of effort for her to keep her eyes open.

‘Then you know he’s gunna come and get you outta here.’ 

She didn’t respond. She closed her eyes and started to shake more violently.  
She must have been part of the prison group. That would be why she had been captured. I didn’t doubt that the next time they came in here she would be in for a questioning before they drugged her up again and forced into her. 

They would almost definitely be coming now. If I knew Rick like I think I did, he wouldn’t have the balls to leave this little girl behind, me maybe, but not the girl. Rick couldn’t do it, hell Daryl wouldn’t be able to either. They would come and try to get her, they might die in the process too. 

She sobbed, the noised echoed around the small room, she wrapped her arms around herself and pulled my shirt tighter around herself. 

‘I wanna go home’ she whimpered, her voice barely audible. 

‘Where would home be?’ I asked her. Did she mean the prison? Or the home she had before the world went to shit.  
‘England’ she mumbled. I heard it now, her slight accent that had started to merge with our American one, she sounded like she was developing a slightly south drawl. 

‘Whacha doing this side of the pond then, Princess?’ I asked her.

‘Got… Had family over here. Visiting them when it all happened.’ she said, her voice was shaking, and she was slurring her words. I figured it was best to keep her talking though, might keep her mind occupied for a bit. 

‘What part of England?’ I had no knowledge of Britain at all, I had never left the states, only ever left Georgia a few times.  
‘N-near the coast, Portsmouth area.’  
‘Was it nice?’  
‘Yeah, I liked the sea.’

So I talked to her about the sea. I asked her if there were cliffs, if the water was cold, I got her to tell me about the harbours and the shells and the storms. I didn’t care much, but I wanted to keep her talking, I wanted to keep her mind off of what had happened. I had used this technique with Daryl a few times when he was really little, and Dad was downstairs knocking Ma around the place. He would cry, cover his ears and hide under the covers of his bed. I would get him to talk about what he had done that day, I would make his talk about every detail until the shouting ended and I had to go help Ma fix herself up and clamber into bed. 

‘you ever seen the sea?’ she asked, she was still laying on the floor, my shirt pulled over herself, but she was keeping her eyes open now, which I figured was a good thing.  
‘No, never got the chance’ I admitted. 

‘We can go to the sea’ She muttered.

‘Yeah, we’ll go to the sea. Daryl will come get us out of here, and we’ll go to the sea.’ 

It was stupid, fucking ridiculous. We couldn’t go to the sea, couldn’t just jump in a car and play happy family and take a day trip. We might not ever leave this room again. But she didn’t know what she was saying, she was drugged and delusional and the conversation seemed to be keeping her calm, so I played along.

‘Do you think Daryl would like to see the sea?’ she asked, her voice raspy, her eyelids were starting to close again. 

‘He would, he wanted to go when we were kids.’  
I was going to take him, when he was around 8 years old, it was about 6 months after Ma passed. We never got round to it, I got into a bit of trouble, went back to the lock up. It never came up again when I got back home. I moved out soon after.

‘Carl would like the sea’ Alex confirmed, as though it was a fact she was sure on.  
Carl was the little boy, if I remembered correctly, I was almost surprised he had made it this far. Didn’t think he had it in him.  
‘Would get to be a kid again. It’s been a while for him.’  
‘Kid’s gotta grow up fast in a world like this’ I stated. I had to grow up fast in the world before everything fell apart, but kids like Carl had it good before. 

The girl was quiet for a moment, she shuffled around and then gasped in pain at her movement. ‘Everything hurts’ she mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut again. 

‘I know princess, just keep thinking about that sea.’


End file.
